


《總感覺你比什麼都甜。》｜漫威（蟲奇異）

by dt910189



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 漫威
Genre: M/M, 歐美, 漫威 - Freeform, 電影
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189





	《總感覺你比什麼都甜。》｜漫威（蟲奇異）

「博士？你在嗎？」熟悉的聲音從大廳傳來，喊了幾聲卻不見有誰回應，生怕男人沒聽見似的，他想了想，又補上了句，「我帶那間店的蛋糕來了！」

熟門熟路地開啟了書房的大門，許久不見的男人正對著眼前的螢幕說著什麼，他識相地到一旁準備起茶點，這可是他排了很久的隊才買到的，這次一定要讓博士嚐嚐！才這麼想著，便看見那人結束了視訊通話，自然地坐上了他身旁空著的沙發，「你遲到了。」

他不好意思地笑了笑，卻又在看見那人伸手拿過桌上的糕點後，一臉期待地看著對方，雖然知道博士並不嗜甜，但這間店新出的甜品恰巧主打微糖，他來之前還特別拆封試吃過，博士會喜歡的。

「別傻愣著，不是讓我教你歷史嗎？」男人開口便詢問著他今天前來的目的，而或許是沒能從那人的表情看出蛋糕的評價，他有些失望的翻起一旁的書包，認命地拿出了課本，男人注意到他有些失落的神情，暗自嘆了口氣，自己怎麼就對這個少年沒輒了呢？無奈地放下了空盤，男人像是想除去一些尷尬似的，正了正衣擺，「這蛋糕⋯⋯還行。」

他有些不敢置性地看向了身旁的男人，只見對方正若無其事地喝著他稍早沖泡的紅茶，要不是看見了那人臉上因不自在而染上的紅暈，他都要以為自己幻聽了呢。不過這麼說起來，這樣的博士也挺可愛的，誰知道那說起話來總有些尖酸刻薄的男人，也會為了顧慮他人的感受，而做出平時不常有的舉動呢？

他的身體不自覺地向前傾，而那人卻似乎完全沒注意到自己的小動作，他們之間的距離隨著時間一點一滴地縮短著，直到他的唇覆上了那人的。他看著那人有些不自然地閉上了雙眼，卻在唇齒廝磨之間漸漸放鬆了神情，也不顧一旁扯著他領口的紅袍，此刻的他只想安靜地感受著那人的氣息。

真好，是帶點甜味的檀香。


End file.
